the unexpected thing to happen will happen
by livingnthehollow
Summary: This is what could have happened in the episode There's The Rub with Jess and Rory when he came to her house. Oneshot. lit!


**A/N: This is a one shot and it's my first Jess and Rory story. It is what could have happened in There's The Rub. Hope you like and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

Xo0o0.Gilmore House.0o00X

Rory had just finished grilling Paris on next week's test for math.

"Come on, just one more hour?" Paris was begging Rory to quiz her more.

"No you got your hour and now I am ordering Chinese food and going to bed, I'll see you at school on Monday." Rory said.

"Fine, but if I fail this is all your fault. Come on just…" Rory cut her off.

"No!"

"Okay, fine thanks for the hour I'll see you at school on Monday." Paris said.

"I'll be there." Rory said.

Paris gathered her stuff and started to walk out the door, just to find someone standing outside.

"It's okay, go In I'm leaving anyway. Rory never told me she got a new boyfriend." She said.

Then she walked outside, leaving Jess looking confused, and that's when Rory showed up, and saw him.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, don't I feel welcome." Jess said, sarcastically.

"Jess?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Okay, well Luke wanted me to bring you some food since your mom is out of town for… how long?" he asked.

"It's just tonight." She said.

"Ah, boy am I hungry." He said.

Rory just decided to play along. "Okay, umm do you want a fry or something or actuallyI didn't really need you… I mean Luke to bring me anything because I'm ordering Indian food, but if you want a bite, go ahead."

"You know you have to burn the house down after you finish eating the Indian food, right?"

"I've already got the match lit… and why are you taking off your jacket?" She asked.

"You told me to go ahead and eat."

"Yeah, but." She started to say and he cut her off.

"Hey, if you want me to go I'll go, but…"

"No, it's fine stay." She said.

Xo0.Half an hour later.o0oX

"I have to admit the Indian food was actually… awful just like I thought it would be, but my- Luke's food was good." Jess said.

"Yes it was." She said.

"Okay, now back to our book battle have you seriously never read a Jane Austin book?" She asked.

"Fine, I give I read one, and hated it." He said.

"Oh, come on." She said.

"Fine, I disliked it."

Rory gave him a look.

"Okay, okay fine. The book was okay." He said.

"Yes! Ladies and Gentleman we have had a breakthrough."

Just then they were interrupted from the book war by a knock at the door.

Rory walked to the door, and when she saw it was Luke she opened the door, and swear she saw Jess wince.

"Hey, Rory I just thought you might need some food since your mom is gone and stuff."

Rory turned to Jess suspiciously "Jess would you like to explain yourself?"

"Look at the time, I've got to…" he started to walk out the door but Rory grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"You, in the kitchen now!" She said, and Jess walked into the kitchen, defeated.

"Thanks for the food Luke." Rory said.

"But why is… You know what never mind I'm to busy for this." He raised his voice so Jess could hear from the other room "Don't be home late." He said, and walked off.

Xo0o.Back in the kitchen.o0oX

"Okay, so now from what I heard the reason you came here was because Luke wanted you to bring me food. Explain yourself mister." She said.

"No." he said, simply.

"Jess, c'mon." Rory pleaded.

"No lets just keep eating." He said and began to sit down but Rory grabbed him.

"I don't think so you either have to tell me why you're here or you have to leave."

He wouldn't answer so she took hold of his shoulders and guided him to the door.

"Oh come on lets just sit down."

This was getting harder and harder because Jess was trying to push back, but Rory still her hands on his shoulders, which she didn't exactly mind, trying to push him towards the door.

"No, you either have to tell me why you're here or leave." She said,

"You really want to know?" he asked, both half laughing.

"yes." She said.

"You're positive?"

"Okay tell me now or your leaving." She took back hold of his shoulders pushing him out.

Now the most unexpected thing happened. Jess leaned forward quickly, but glanced at Rory's eyes to see if she was trying to pull back, she wasn't. With that he leaned forward and crashed his lips into hers, this immediately depend and Rory's arms that were holding onto his shoulders were now wrapped around them. After a few seconds they moved slowly to the couch and Rory crashed down on top of him never once breaking the kiss. There was no thinking to this they were just acting. That was until…

"Rory are you in here?" again it was a very unexpected thing to happen with the worst timing. It was the voice of Dean.

"Oh my God, Dean." Rory whispered, she had completely forgotten him until now.

"Hey Rory where are you? I know you wanted to be alone tonight but I thought just for a minute we could sit down and eat." He said.

Dean still hadn't found them, so Jess reacted immediately he through the few things that were in the closet out of the way and jumped in just as Dean came into the room.

"Dean, hey…" Rory said planning what she was going to say, because she knew it would hurt him but she felt like she should do this now. "I'm glad you came, I have to talk to you."

"That doesn't sound good." He said, jokingly.

"It's not, well it is… it isn't." she stammered through her words.

"Rory, what is it?"

They both sat down.

"Dean, I- I'm not sure how to tell you this because I know it's going to hurt you and I don't want to do that." She said, seriously.

"Whatever it is just tell me, you know I am a big boy I think I can handle it." He said, still half laughing.

"I want to break up." She said.

"Um… Sorry… what did you say?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I really did love you and I still love you as a friend please believe that I just want to break up." She said, fearing his response.

"Why?" He simply said.

"Um… what?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked again, but this time he didn't wait for a response. "Jess. It's Jess I hate that little…" he trailed off.

This made Jess, who was listening to all of this through the closet want to jump out and kick this guys ass, but he just stayed there.

"Hey, don't talk about him like that." Rory said, trying to stand up for Jess.

"I'll talk about him however the hell I want and you can bet if you're with him I'll talk about you too." He said.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice about this okay? I really did want to be your friend, and yes it is Jess and Jess is everything you're not. You were a great boyfriend..." She said. _Actually you were an over protective freak boyfriend._ She thought to herself. "But Jess and I just click, we like the same things but we are different I know that doesn't make sense but it just" She was cut off.

"I'm not going to listen to tell me about all the wonderful things about this guy, actually I'm surprised you can even find any good things but I'm leaving. Have a nice life. Actually I hope you have a crappy life. Woops did I say that out loud?" He said sarcastically.

Rory watched him go, she would have felt bad that she was hurting him, but she almost couldn't feel bad because he had finally showed her what an ass he could be.

"Is he gone cause it's getting really hot in here." Jess said laughing, but then got serious.

"Hey are you okay? I know that was probably hard to do but I think it was good you did it."

"Yeah I'm okay and I think it was good too." She said.

"I can go kick his butt for saying those things to you if you want." He said.

"I might just take you up on that." She said, with a laugh and he actually started to walk outside.

"Hey wait, not today though, she said."

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked with a smirk.

"I've got an idea." She said and leaned into kiss him. And right then it didn't matter how she was going to handle Dean or how she would get her mom to like Jess, she was just glad to be there with him, and that made the whole world better.

**A/N: THE END! Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you thought so I know I haven't written this for nothing. Come on people, just click the button! And by the way thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
